phasefandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathon Crane
Contact Info Character Journal: cranescarecrow Player Journal: luthienaogondor Email: snifflewentthesack@comcast.net AIM: YearofJudges Profile Character Name: Jonathan Crane Series/Fandom: Batman (Nolanverse); post-Dark Knight Original or Alternate: Original Age: 27 Appearance: To be completely honest- Crane's... rather pretty. 5 feet, 9 inches tall, slender, pale skin, angular face, brown hair, light blue eyes, and wears square/rectangle-framed glasses. As for clothing- business suits. The Scarecrow's mask is sewn out of burlap, roughly sewn stitches in black cord on the face of it, ragged holes for eyes. (The mask also has a gas mask inside of it so he doesn't ingest his own toxin; but this doesn't affect its appearance) Personality: Jonathan Crane is by far not the nicest person you could have the misfortune of encountering. A cruel man, he's also incredibly arrogant and smug, he views other people almost as lesser beings, more like objects to be experimented on. His manner is usually collected, calm, keeping himself well in check; one might even call him restrained. The Scarecrow, however, is everything Jonathan is not. Where Crane keeps himself in control, the Scarecrow represents a loss of control, letting go. Rage, violence, lesser instincts- it's all there. It's also important to note, that although a part of him, the Scarecrow is also a distinct and seperate personality from Jonathan Crane. The most blatant sign of the Scarecrow emerging is Crane putting on his mask- although it's important to note that the Scarecrow isn't always''out when Crane has the mask on. '''History:' Childhood- Born out of wedlock in the south, his dad ditched his mom before he was born. Mom had him, didn't want him, and gave him up to his grandmother. His grandmother was a horrendous woman, absurdly religious, and very abusive. When he misbehaved (sometimes it wasn't even 'misbehaviour', it was just what she decided was bad, like reading a book she didn't approve of), he was either beaten or locked out in the old, decrepit church at night all night, where he'd be attacked by birds, thanks to special chemicals his lovely grandmother sprinkled on his clothing before sending him out there. He was a quiet, highly intelligent, and bookish child, and was bullied constantly for this. He received his doctorate in psychology at the age of 21, and become a professor of psychology at Gotham university. He developed a fear toxin while at the university, testing on various students, taking on an identity called the Scarecrow (a name the bullies would call him as a child) when he does experiments. The rumours of his experiments weren't enough to get him fired; his firing of a gun in class during a lecture on fear was. Eventually, he gets a job as a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. He's fascinated with the psychology of fear, and has made it his specialty. While at Arkham he continues his experiments of fear on the inmates, reducing them to base, gibbering states. After some time, his experiments are uncovered, and he is incarcerated into Arkham himself. While under incarceration, he discovers, much to his pleasure, that he doesn't have to completely rely on his fear toxin to scare people out of their wits- he can drive a person mad, even to suicide, simply by using words. He escapes during the fiasco in the Narrows, and becomes a drug dealer, dealing out a powdered form of fear toxin as drugs. It is while doing this that he is once again caught by Batman, and sent back to Arkham. During the Dark Knight, I'm assuming that he escaped during the chaos that the Joker caused, and... that's where we are now. World Segment Description: The Narrows. It's pretty much the shitty, run-down part of the city.